cinnaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Total: 883 Characters are mostly listed from what planet they’re from. Some are listed in what planet they live on. Beta Galaxy Azmorfa * Kris, Kristen (mom), Karl (dad), Popple (pet), Puddle (pet) * Purvall, Penny (little sis), Caroline (mom), Cedric (dad), Smoothie (pet) * Twizzle, Ruzz (lil bro), Britta (mom), Hortis (dad), Rock (pet) * Toonie, June (mom), Loo (pet) * Reddie, Etsy (mom), Paprika (lil sis), Rouge (pet) * Vert, Verde (dad), Greenie (pet) * Riin, Elodia (older sis), Lilac (mom), Vio (dad), Boomy (pet) * Zeeraro, Lum (older bro), Jaune (younger sis), Amarillo (2nd younger sis), Kizul (younger bro), Lemonie (3rd younger sis), Honey (mom), Lemon (dad), Cantaloupe (pet), Honeydew (pet) * Glide, Flight (mom), Soar (dad), Float (pet) * Pinky, Rose (mom), Rojo (dad), Minky (pet) * Willona, Mist (mom), Blanco (dad), Willo (lil bro) * Mace, Flail (mom) * Naleen Aquamarine * Princess Sammi, Queen Seafoam (mom), King Seaweed (dad) * Sunny, Dawn (mom), Sunset (dad) * Sandy, Shell (mom), Moe (dad) * Frizza, Frilla (older sis), Anemone (mom), Crickle (dad) * Shingles, Calmar (younger bro), Blootsie (daughter), Ink (son), Callie (deceased, wife) * Squidoo, Tenta (mom), Cleo (dad), Squidoolle (lil sis) * Laurie * Pesk * Frill * Aquarian * Pour * Serena * Mint * Sweety Belle Skyland * Princess Cumula, Queen Cumula (mom), King Jubilant (dad) * Fluzzy, Flurrie (mom) * Tam, Yam (lil bro), Terry (mom) * Rem, Tambry (mom) Techchia * Renny, Melanie (mom, deceased), Ricky (dad), Geemer, Chee, Beeta * Lucannia, Annie (twin sis), Deni (mom), Marty (dad) * Charlie, Kenny (big bro), Bita (lil bro), Lisa * Theadre, Joyce, Gloam, Denise * Skeebo * Dr. Aldius Mariner Gouloon * Cazmin, Shade (older bro), Allie (mom), Deun (dad) * AJ, Keese (cousin), Chandelle (mom) * Karry, Carrie Ann “Shadelle” (older sis, deceased), Etta (mom), Nat (dad) * Midnight, P.Umpkin (little bro), Elysia (little sis) * Phantemon, Phantcy (dad), Haunria (mom), Phantamina (lil sis), Phantonio (lil bro) * Sheefa * Bool * Ella * Calara * Barry * Bele * Joo Prestoria * Rockko, Gravena (mom), Stone (dad) * Brandy, Yammem (mom) * Bonna, Bonnie (mom), Booney (dad) Epo Galaxy Froodaloo * Banana, Grape (twin bro), Mango (mom), Blueberry (dad), Strawberry (cousin) Snowie * Princess Holly, Queen Jolly (mom), King Wreath (dad) * Frigid, Frostbite (dad), Snowfall (mom), Avalanche (dad) * Mistletoe * Machete (Epee and Belam’s mom) * Chills Patches * Toci-Tori, Toki (mom), Tono (dad), Tuki (lil bro) * Candy, Dot (mom), Gumdrop (dad) * Patch, Sew (younger sis), Quilt (2nd younger sis), Plush (mom), Fabric (dad) * Tootie, Frootie (mom) Posher * Sharp, Spike (dad) * PAC * Pachulo * Darcy * Riku, Riko (adopted) Irapea * Karen, Jolie (mom) * Eiba Feuillasia * Princess Unia, Queen Uaria (mom), King Ukin (dad) * Sir Sorrel, Daisy (dad), Leaf (lil sis) * Dame Lotus, Petal (mom), Eucalyptus (dad) * Sir Aster, Acorn (dad) * Sir Cedar, Clover (lil sis), Sunnie (mom) * Roge, Ventavia (sis), Cactus (pet), Prickly (pet), Spiny (pet), Avocado (mom) * Fleur, Petunia (big sis), Bloom (mom) * Cowqant, Pesto (pet) Kappa Galaxy Medevla * Rankin, Gawain (dad), Emota (lil sis) * Percival Jr, Percival (mom), Drugo (dad), Lambard (lil bro) * Greeveal, Osetta (mom), Galahad (dad) * Averil, Bedivere (dad) * Louvel, Ioetta (adoptive mom), Monet (lil sis) * Jeffrey, Jennae (mom) * King Picot, Queen Mariorie (wife), King Ilbertus (younger bro), Princess Emylyne (daughter), Ermentrude (mom), Isambard (dad) * Adenot (adopted by King Pastry), Tilode (mom), Geoffrey (dad) * Beatrice (Gervesot’s adoptive mom), Elo (older bro), Malidia (mom), Udo (dad) * Milo * Arnett * Launceston “Lance” * Conny (Charcoal’s mom), Winston (Charcoal’s dad) * Steel * Merlot “Gallien (Gale)”, Mary (dceased) * Bardoll * Pummelle * Auriol * Oneida, Oudinet (big bro), Eloise (big sis), Hilova (mom) * Martin * Grenelle * Dark Knight Salerbe * Thorn, Bristle (lil bro), Spine (mom, deceased), Prickle (dad, deceased) * Daiz * Gan, Gar (bro) * Sven * Fizz, Jute (bro), Des (mom), Dou (dad) * Trident, Spear (mom), Trident Sr. (dad) * Teeva Neo Greo * Bivvullun, mom, dad, Givle (lil sis), Wivle (lil bro), 2nd lil bro Dream Haven * Dorm, Reve (mom), Sleep (dad) Eyerie * Aiello, Bloohsh (lil bro), Ploosh (mom), Oogon (dad) * Multeye, Eyeris (pet) * Cizzie, Frank (dad) * Jace (Mace’s dad/Flail’s husband) * Cyan * Orange * Clear * Yellow * Blue * Violet * Purple * Red * Pink * Green * Framako Bugroo * Koko, Aiina (mom), Rampel (dad) * Hanu, Flutter (mom), Breeze (dad) * Buzzy, Insa (mom), Beezee (lil sis) * Chroma, Spectra (mom) * Millie * Benvolio, Mercu (dad) * Flite, Bright (mom) * Queen Venni Poisica, Prince Spitz (son), King Venom (deceased, husband) * Basil, Juniper (mom) Ganymede Galaxy Peti * Tori, Tupie (lil sis), Forie (lil bro), Lennie (2nd lil bro), Punsie (older bro), Mimi (mom), Spark (dad) Lacel * Arseel, Nalerid (older bro), Kaseya (younger bro), Luce (mom), Jawn (dad) * Cemora, Dr. Trubilon (dad), Chelly (mom) * Zen, Dr. Milyon (dad) * Carrie, Morgan (mom), Erick (dad) Plooshie * Audine, Autumn (mom), Ozzie (dad) * Plum, Apricot (lil bro) Speccio * Vergil, Vivi (mom), Duke (dad) * Lennon (Dr. H’s older bro), Cecile (Dr.H’s lil sis), Helen (Dr. H’s mom), Larry (Dr.H’s dad, deceased) * Jigsaw * Spec (deceased) * Mylar * Moul * Charise * Dr. Geris * Dr. Ido Windyrain * Mi-Rin, Min-Ri (sis), Hanako (mom), Koyou (dad) * Poppy Beetabeeta Galaxy Lovey Dovey * Valentina, Ai (mom) * Carrotte, Pea (mom), Asparagus (dad), Cake (pet) * Amber, Amethyst (mom) Formis * Gusher, Squish (mom), Splat (dad) Goopie * Evalyn, Edellen (mom), Bloby (pet) * Froof, mom * GJ, mom, dad * Hector, dad, lil sis * Shime * Slimis, Boul (daughter) * Slimeca * Hannah * Ko Automaton * Anita, Monita (mom) * Emotio, Elmellow (dad) * Toxid, Gomie (lil sis), Radiactiva (mom) * Bee, Venus (mom), Cacner (lil sis) * Tobie, Berrie (sis), Merry (mom) * Mark, Clark (dad) * Mouro, Nimostratus (dad) * Jack, Harley (mom) * Spades * Kcimmig Artsy * Gavin, Larith (lil bro), Vinny (mom) * Linda, Celeste (mom), Mindy (lil sis) * Dessi Etolia * Psyche * Becca * Slime * Lavina * Marina * Tempo * Phantos * Hoshi, Siri (mom) * Heliolun Orino Galaxy Edon * Dokode, Shim (lil bro), Splash (lil sis), Serene (mom, deceased), Alder (dad, deceased) * Bubbles (adopted daughter by Dokode), Soap (adopted daughter by Dokode), Pond (deceased), Ravine (deceased) * Moppette (adopted daughter by Dokode), Rillo (adopted son by Dokode), Bushe (mom), Shrub (dad) * Tournen * Terra, Guppie (daughter), Damp (son), Kip (son), Toddie (2nd daughter), Plateau (mom) * Daiode * Larkspur * Primrose * Sedum * Fern, Haze (bro), Sabit (2nd bro), mom, dad, Glenn (1st son), Ivy (1st daughter), Lark (2nd daughter), Hazel (3rd daughter), Wren (2nd son), Daffodil (3rd son), Ash (4th son), Birch (5th son), Vale (4th daughter), Beryl (5th daughter), Forrest (deceased) * Sarah, Sage, Quiche (1st bro), Plum (2nd bro), Brownie (3rd bro), Cheese (4th bro), Parmesan (5th bro), Peanut (6th bro), Milkshake (7th bro), Kale (8th bro), Nut (9th bro), Lime (10th bro), Pear (11th bro), Walnut (12th bro), Baguette (13th bro), Pie (14th bro), Apple (15th bro, deceased), Cheesecake (16th bro) * Furr * Jude * Dio * Empress Suwako * Eile * Seke * Jerry * Vill * Zeil * Vice * Jio * Jerry * Ravil Showidan * Io Lavallon * Cavina, Carina (mom), Slaven (dad), Skeeter, Scooter, Rex * Volca, Scald (mom), Burn (dad) * Moltara, Flame (mom), Molten (dad) * Hino * Tanu, Taki (little bro), Teki (little sis), Tackelle (mom), Taurus (dad) * Zuki, Jab (older bro), Haste (2nd older bro), Zrugg (bro), Zrig (bro), Shortcake "Short Tops" "Tops" (lil sis), mom, dad * Benika, Yami (mom), Koga (dad) * Maul (Ax’s mom/Halberd’s wife) * BL * Asseral * Rydex Goodie * General Black Licorice, Red Licorice (lil bro), Jelly Bean (mom), Black Jelly Bean (dad) * Sweettart, Lollipop (mom), Tarte (dad) * Pepper, Curry (mom) * Gumi, Gum (dad) * Pita, Sourdough (mom) * Berebere, Salt (mom), Sesame (dad) * Butter, Margarine (mom) * Piqua, Cumin (mom) * Pepper Mint, Thyme (mom), Cane (dad) * Princess Sweetie * Buddle Dun Wollywosh * Princess Lobetta Temponia * Lita, Kaiyu (wife), Laytie (adopted daughter), Cocoa (adopted son) Tinkertoy * Tokeil, Arletta (mom), Luton (dad) * Shawn * Aram Darkstarius Dimensions: * Avaci (sis), Grand Etoile (younger bro), Dark Energy (younger sibling) * Negablade Novacia * Ange * Miz Arcturus * Diable Ultra Skies * Mitethon Kaithees Olontonka Laikera "Mitera" Prime Underground * Dydimi Delfiao Katisthea Adeltera "Dydimi" Deltus Galaxy Hullabaloo * Ballmaru * Googly * Moogly Whitchitam * Gremena Gemma * Chrono, Kronor (lil bro), Nova (mom, deceased), Norvon (dad, deceased) * Soleil, Sunnie (1st sis), Sol (1st bro), Sunshine (2nd sis), Bright (2nd bro), Lumi (3rd sis), Jaune (4th sis) * Nuit, Nu (1st bro), Dormir (2nd bro), Looie (3rd bro), Maroon (4th bro), Noir (5th bro), Nightomire (big bro), Cauchemar (7th bro) * Tooneo, Poke (sis), Lil Flow (lil bro) * Sweet, Sour (twin bro) * Daimant Daturmeso * Charlie, Iris (mom), dad * Thyeta, Jackie (mom), Theem (dad) * Odessa * Seral * Fourette * Syoa * Edell * Eran * Quel * Barbara, Barry (husband), Benny (son), Betsie (daughter) * Heather Yodelay * Byn, Jen (younger sister), Charlotte (mom), Git (dad), Squishy (pet), Peeve (pet) * Chives, Lillian (lil sis) * Artie Diesse * Anore * Synpros * Sovaros * Araini, Mono (husband), Kokkil, Portokal, Kitrino, Prasino, Bletou, Loulaki, Mov, Roz, Mavros, Aspro * Fysi * Epsilon * Iteron * Amrien * Catastrophi * Tychee * Pyrag * Kalept * Nera * Thenta * Aleros "Lady Aleros" * Paichinida * Aeros * Lucille * Drabs * Nars * Miz Lambda Galaxy Aviary * Ilene, Rika (1st sister), Mella (2nd sister), Cherri (3rd sister), Gorska (4th sister), Horka (5th sister), Irene (6th sister), Curly (7th sister), Skella (8th sister), Ria (9th sister), Harp (mom), Siren (dad) * Skylar Terraglow * Dig, Dug, Sale (lil sis), Seed (mom), Dirt (dad) Battleon * Sasha, Lionel (husband), Leslie (daughter), Lybbie (2nd daughter), Laurence (son), Sasha Jr. (3rd daughter) * Daisy (Sasha’s older sis) * Lupe (Lucas’s mom), Luke (Lucas’s dad), Lino (Lucas’s lil bro), * Puffy, Iggly (lil sis), Wiggly (mom) * Sparky, Peanut (lil bro), mom, dad * Charcoal * Joseph the 3rd “Joey, Joseph the 2nd (dad), Joseph the 1st (grandpa) * Two * Marie * Vivienne Cleona * Ella, Demella (sis), mom, dad Joragite * Jenny, Belle (lil sis), Ess (mom), Jem (dad) * Kuribro * Bandy * Skelveyard * Lollylei * Captain Jerrald (deceased) * Gongo * Vivian * Luka * Daimon * Zita Prisnik * Fancy Centipede Guy Zeta Galaxy Blibright * Constella, Estrella * Alouette Estrella * Starla Vie * ??? Heliosol * Prince Charléo, Queen Essie, King Flint, Golnar (grandpa) * Gladius (Epee and Belam’s dad) * Ax, Halberd (dad) Aqualun * Soifia Rho Galaxy Shock * ??? Emona * ??? Glace * Prince Chill, Queen Freeze, King Blizzard Rockin Rollin * Adi (Ida’s twin sister), Belam (husband), Jack (son), Emile (2nd son), Voe (daughter), Adi Jr. (2nd daughter) * Ida (Adi’s twin sis), Epee (husband), Minna (daughter), Yami (2nd daughter) * Able (Adi and Ida’s mom), Brisk (Adi and Ida’s dad) Bibliothe * Henry, Amelie Tropimana * Mylio Tettrus Galaxy Dvail * Galaxy, Space (wife), Galex (son) * Astro Chelona * Lud, Leeroy (lil bro), Rhys (2nd lil bro), Iggins (4th lil bro), Lottie (lil sis), Marty (5th lil bro), Lars (6th lil bro), Boomer Jr. (7th lil bro), Boomer (dad), Sadie (mom) Gargan * Terrance Maliit * Waterette * Flammie * Tina * Thunder * Pink * Berry * Daron * Bluie * Gloria Terigee * Iitha, Seashell (mom), Mako (caretaker), Tako (adopted lil bro), Yaki (adopted lil sis), Inka (cousin), Melani (aunt), Imurph (baby cousin) * Blink, Clink (dad), Maleek (mom) * Wink, Warren, Tal-Tal (lil sis) * Denise, Yak (bro), Moodle (lil sis), Rolanda (mom) * Requin, Sela (mom) * Gapodi, mom, dad * Jell * Tavian the 3rd, Tavian the 2nd (dad), Tavian the 1st (grandpa), OcTavian (great-grandpa, deceased) * Octoppe (Tako and Yaki's biological mom) * Braid, Naid (twin bro) * Frinkle * Tamil * Qas * Isil * Amvar * Ucheela, Leela (ll sis) * Ghost * Gambia * Kalachta * Kelp Aridia * ??? Phylia Galaxy ' Eliminna' * Nova, Novo (lil bro) Periili * Spess Helium Ultra Y Planets * ??? Drakkolassa Meg * Froid * Trovay * Grundo * Zitat * Ploffent * Metallo * Aeras * Bulle * Thermie * Destchima * MagMag * Narcillo * Bladex * Ipsepent * Etincelle * Skiombre * Vatranoille * Ilampo * Dune * Trevan Hydron Galaxy Retessigaun * ??? Cryptica * ??? Punksteam * Perdi, Idre Inegalia * Prince Cercy, mom, dad ??? Galaxy Hera * Alien Barboa Greedy Galaxy Planet ??? * Greedius Maxter * Major Dome * Fe-di'Nage ???? Galaxy ??? * Dr. Haletis * Courant * Quillar * Lashyn * Feu * Tronquer * Etrique * Cieltour * Kabrex * Chaissenx * Magnatrax * Klang Non-Physical Planets Cybeet * ??? Kathreptis * Yio * Xander * Grailey * Brainex * Jaspel * Vasillias Ungrouped Characters: * Wabin